Olympian Pain
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: The Olympians react as Apollo risks everything for his friends. Also on AO3 Tumblr and DeviantArt.
1. Zeus

Zeus would never admit it but watching Apollo - ready to stab himself-kill himself for his friends was the first time he was tempted to pull Apollo out. Surely after seeing what he was willing to do, meant he was learning? Zeus spent so much time thinking and wondering that before he had come to a decision Apollo, an Olympian, one of the few sons he never thought he would have to say goodbye too, shoved that wooden arrow straight into his chest.

Zeus was about to take him to Olympus have him treated there. As much as he wanted Apollo to learn a lesson he couldn't risk Apollo dying. Then Medea hurried to him and immediately treated Apollo, stopping the bleeding, saving him from death.

Zeus wasn't stupid, he knew why Medea had saved him, Medea had announced her intentions that she needed him alive for her plans, but for a split moment, he was thankful for her selfish intentions. They saved his son.

Then Jason died, in the most brutal way possible. Zeus didn't have a loophole like he had with Apollo. Jason's death was already foretold by the fates. He couldn't pull Jason away, and there was no way to turn him into a flower or a tree like he had with Thalia. He could do nothing but watch him die.

Zeus wanted to blame Apollo for bringing him along, even after being told of the prophecy. Yet after watching what Apollo had been prepared to do… he couldn't.

Also on AO3


	2. Artemis

Artemis gasped in agony as she felt something pierce her chest. She had never felt something like this before and she stumbles onto the ground.

"My Lady?" Her lieutenant asks alarmed. Within moments, she is swarmed by her huntresses, moon water and nectar being brought to her.

It takes Artemis a moment, and a sense of dread and worry filled her. She stands up quickly. "Thalia I leave you in charge, there is something I must see too." She doesn't even acknowledge Thalia's confusion as she leaves.

Artemis flashes away, and she nearly screams at what she sees. Medea saving Apollo's life, blood pooling from a wound in his chest, a wooden arrow dipped in red blood, her brother's blood.

She wants to pull Apollo away, but she can't. She has a feeling that if she were to flash him away now it would mean his death.

So she does nothing as she watches Medea repair him. Her heart nearly bursting from her chest, her fingers twitching wanting to just end Caligula for the harm he has caused, but she can't. If she were to take over now Apollo may never come home. This is Apollo's quest and it's Apollo who must finish it.

She wants to beg Zeus to stop this madness, to please take her brother home, but if him watching Apollo getting stabbed in the chest doesn't force him to reconsider then nothing will.

Then Jason dies, her lieutenant's brother and she can feel her own brother's horror and anger, and sadness at his death. She remembers Jason speaking on Apollo's behalf is saddened at his death also. He was a good man, like Percy, and Hyppolitus.

Later she tells Thalia what happened, and it's all she can do to stop Thalia from chasing, after Caligula. She already lost one sibling, she nearly lost another, she won't lose Thalia. She spends the night as Thalia clutches her begging her to "Please, please, please' let me go, please he's my brother, Please!" She remembers Zoe and Bianca and all the others who've died and she can't risk Thalia.

"Jason will be avenged," Artemis said her heart brakes at the tears streaming down Thalia's face. "But I will not have you risk your life needlessly for a suicide mission."

Lightning cracks overhead, but Artemis doesn't flinch and holds her ground.

Artemis ends the hunt early sends her hunters off to bed. She places two of her strongest maidens outside Artemis's tent. If Thalia is anything like Artemis she will not just stand by and let her brother's death go unavenged.

Artemis is a bit of a hypocrite, later when she watches Medea flaying Apollo alive, forcing him to lose himself when Piper throws her knife Artemis takes pleasure in helping that knife hit Medea's heart.


	3. Hestia

**A/N New one! This time from the point of view of Hestia!**

 **Hestia**

From the moment Apollo fell, she had heard Apollo's silent subconscious plea for a family. She experienced the love he felt for his children, the fear of what could happen should they accompany him on his quest. The annoyance with Leo and Calypso as they traveled for six weeks in close proximity. She felt his anger and guilt at the troubles he experienced.

More then anyone she was aware of the pain he was going through as more and more people slowly became apart of his family. The guilt that plagued him, the worry of having to say another goodbye.

This desperation was stronger then anything she had ever felt from him before.

Hestia as well as all the other Olympians were well aware of Apollo's love. The length he could go to protect someone, and if not protect then avenge.

But she had never felt Apollo's desperation like this before. Never had been so prepared to sacrifice himself. Never had any of her family been so prepared to risk _everything_ to save their friends.

At that moment she felt everyone's pain as their brother, son, nephew, risked it all. Artemis nearly screamed in horror when she saw what had happened. Zeus was clutching his throne so tightly he nearly broke off the seat. She felt Ares worry (though he would never admit it) and Hermes concern. Even back in Greece she could feel Asclepius worry that he would have to say goodbye to his father to soon.

Then collectively breathe a sigh of relief when Medea saved Apollo's life.

The Jason died, and her nephew's response to it. She could feel him choking on his own grief and horror and anger.

She could feel Zeus's anger and him wanting to just blame Apollo for it. For taking Jason along on a quest that he knew could kill him, and with a heavy heart realize that after what had just happened, he just… couldn't.

Piper's anger was understandable, but Hestia just wanted to hold Apollo. She wanted to scream at Piper, tell her what Apollo had sacrificed, but Hestia had dealt with family grief before, and she knew that Piper was too angry to listen to reason.

Then… Apollo was flayed. They're in the Labyrinth as he forgot who he was. It was all Hestia could do to keep what little he had within his mind. She could feel his memory of Olympus of his immortal family falling away. Artemis was already becoming indistinct, but Hestia did what she could at least until Apollo started finishing his own prophecy and Piper struck Medea down.

 **A/N I feel as the guardian of family's Hestia would be subjected to Apollo's thoughts and feelings a lot more then the other Olympians (I think Hera might be the close second, but I think Hera's more marriage then family) So Hestia would be far more intuned to what Apollo was going through on his quest and just how desperate he was to save his family.**


	4. Hermes

Hermes watched with interest as Apollo and Aphrodite's daughter looked all through Caligula's shoe boat. (Hermes thought Caligula's shoe boat was fine, but it was nothing compared to his. Hermes still had shoes from the Classical Period, Caligula's collection only ranged from the early 1rst century at the least) As the god of thieves Hermes thought it hilarious that Apollo the former god of truth (no, no the current, he still was a god, this stint as a human was just temporary, just like all the other times) was stealing.

Hermes did his best to keep them from being noticed of course. He couldn't have his half-brother caught, before he found Caligula's caliga. That wouldn't help anyone.

Hermes knew that technically, Zeus couldn't do anything, as the god of thieves Hermes was well within his rights to help Apollo and Piper find those shoes.

Course as the god of travelers he was well within his rights, to help Apollo with next to anything that pertained to travel, like say, changing a driver's license so that instead of reading as a learner's permit, it now read as an unrestricted license, for example.

"What are you doing?" Hermes jumped up from watching Apollo and Piper just as they found the right shoes.

"Oh, hi Athena" He said. "Just checking in on the mortal world."

"Uh-huh" Athena said joining him. "You've been spaced out for days. I'm not stupid you know I know what's taking up most of your time."

Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Apollo, maybe human but he's completely capable of taking care of himself you know." Athena said. "He doesn't need you watching over his shoulder."

"I am allowed to be concerned. You heard his oath on the Styx just like I did, and he's been braking it- "

"He could do with a lesson in not making stupid promises he can't keep." Athena said. "You heard what Zeus said, we can't be involved."

"That's bull" Hermes said shaking his head. "And you know it, how can Apollo defeat the triumvirate if he's dead?"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "You think Apollo will be killed?"

"A think he's going up against three people who are very hard to kill." Hermes said. "Not too mention he'll be facing Python powerless-"

He stopped and paused. The air suddenly felt different. It almost seemed to crackle with electricity.

Hermes turned his attention back on Apollo and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Apollo-kneeling on the ground-pointing an arrow at his own chest.

Something must have shown on Hermes face because Athena looked at him in confusion and worry.

Hermes couldn't believe it couldn't take his eyes of what he was seeing. There was just no way. "Look!" Hermes shouted. "Look at what Apollo is about to do!"

Athena looked at him for a moment as though trying to decide if Hermes was playing a trick on her. Before she turned her attention to what Apollo was doing.

Hermes saw Athena's eyebrows rise.

He saw his chance to convince her and took it. "We have to help him."

Athena shook her head. "And what of the others?"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "We can-" But before he could say another word he saw Apollo shove the arrow straight into his chest.

Hermes nearly pulled Apollo back to Olympus. To heck with the rules, when Athena clutched his hand. "Wait" She whispered.

He would have told Athena where to stuff it but then he saw it. Medea saving Apollo.

After that everything happened so quickly. Hermes remembered relief when he realized that Apollo was ok, but then…

Jason… Jason attacked and fought Caligula as hard and as valiantly as he could, but in the end… Caligula stabbed him through the back. Hermes didn't have the heart or the emotion to do anything just stare dumbly.

He heard Apollo's plea, for anyone to save him, but he had been following this quest too closely and he knew Jason's heart too. Jason, for Piper to live, had to die.

Hermes couldn't tell you what happened after Jason died. Watching what happened on the yacht just, took too much out of him.

A/N Idk does this seem OOC.  
Writing this I feel like Artemis would have been similar, but she realized what had happened too late. Where as Hermes realized what had happened as it was happening.


	5. Athena

**A/N So Athena! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Athena**

As the goddess of wisdom, Athena usually wasn't surprised by much.

This, however, was unexpected, to say the least.

There was Apollo pointing an arrow at his own chest, begging Caligula to let his own friends go.

Hermes glared at her demanding that they save him. For a moment Athena wanted to agree but instead, she shook her head.

Sometimes being the patron of wisdom royally sucked. Just once Athena would like to do the unwise thing for the sake of protecting her family. But what Apollo was doing was actually a wise move. Not one Athena ever thought Apollo was capable of doing. Even if it was a bluff.

Athena often forgot how smart Apollo could be. Hades she often forgot how his role as the god of knowledge.

Caligula wanted to be the new god of the sun and to do that he needed Apollo's essence if Apollo died now Apollo's essence would dissipate and Caligula would not be able to absorb his power. It was a good bargaining technique, even if Athena hated to admit it.

Hermes was impatient. "We have to help him."

Athena agreed but what of the other demigods? Zeus would have there heads if they saved Apollo, and the rules were clear no contact with Demi-gods.

"What of the others?" SHe asked

Hermes sighed "We can-" Then Hermes cut off as Apollo did the next most surprising thing he could have done at that moment. He Pushed the wooden arrow straight into his chest.

Athena throughout her hand and caught Hermes arm. "Wait" She whispered. She knew how close Hermes and Apollo were and she knew Hermes wouldn't stay still.

She hoped she wasn't wrong and she nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Medea rush over to save his life.

It took a few moments but now that Medea wasn't controlling the venti that was holding Jason and Meg, the Venti exploded outward.

The Jason fought Caligula, the fight itself was hard to watch, and Hermes just stared listlessly.

Athena knew that Jason was going to die, and not just because of the prophecy but because (And it killed her to admit it) Caligula was just a better fighter then Jason was. The fact that it was prophecised meant that neither Athena or anyone could do anything about it.

After Jason died. Athena lead Hermes away, forced him to stop watching Apollo's quest, and gave him some Nectar that was laced with some of Hypnos's sleeping potion. (Something she kept on hand when her colleagues were insistent on being stupid). Within moments Hermes was asleep in his room.

Athena left him alone and decided to look in on Artemis and found her consoling their half-sister and Jason's full-blooded sister Thalia Grace. She was begging Artemis to let her go, to let her go out and get vengeance. Artemis refused repeatedly as Thalia created thunder and lightning as her power went out of control. Artemis stood firm in her decision as Thalia fell on her knees begging Artemis to see reason.

Artemis looked at the end of her rope. But Athena knew she didn't have anything to worry about, Athena would never do anything that would take her away from her hunters for too long.

After sent Thalia off to bed, placing two of her strongest huntresses in front of Thalia's tent to keep her from escaping. Artemis looked at Athena.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Your brother just shoved an arrow into his chest."

"He's your brother too."

Athena conceded that. "What are you going to do?"

Artemis glared. "What _can_ I do? I can't risk being punished, I have my Huntresses to think about."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't do _nothing_. You're the _goddess_ of Archery, the hunt and _children_ , particularly young girls."

Artemis looked away. "I didn't see the attack, I just felt my chest being pierced. What happened? Who shot my brother?"

Athena looked down. "He wasn't shot by anyone, he- stabbed himself."

Artemis looked horrified. _"Why?"_

"You know Caligula, what he's always wanted."

Artemis eyes widened. "Neos Helios" She shook her head. "No, NO! that just won't kill him Athena that will render him obsolete."

"Caligula needs him alive for the ritual. For now, that's what saved his life."

Gods don't necessarily get panic attacks but Artemis looked about as close as one could get. "Listen to me, just because you can't pull Apollo out doesn't mean you can't do _anything_ , look for your opening and take it." Artemis looked at Athena before she nodded.

"What will you do?"

"I'm the goddess of wisdom, I'll do whatever is wise," Athena said with a small grin.

Athena watched the scenes unfold and waited. She watched Herophile write down the little passages for Apollo to figure out. She watched Apollo panic when he figured out that it was another prophecy.

Athena winced when Apollo let his emotions get the better of him and watched him fall, but then saw how this could be used to their advantage and give him a moment of inspiration to convince Helios to stand down.

Apollo dropped onto the ground and spoke to Helios and then they left to see Herophile.

Apollo had just freed Herophile when the chains snapped around his wrists. Medea came and started chanting and Apollo's skin started cracking as he screamed in pain. Athena did her best to help distract the magic. She whispered to Grover to start playing his bagpipes.

Inspiring people to play wasn't technically her domain, but it _was_ the wisest course of action so it actually was. She gave Meg the thought to start singing, and she-she gave Crest the idea to start playing the ukulele. She honestly can't say if she would have done any different if she had known that Apollo would be even more shattered at seeing his death.

It wasn't enough until she whispered in Herophile mind _Tell Apollo to finish what was started_. Athena said, Herophile knew what that meant and told Apollo that he had to finish the prophecy.

Still, it wasn't until Piper came, her knife helped by a very familiar archer that Apollo was finally out of the woods.

 **A/N** **I actually wanted to finish this chapter with 'After all what is Wisdom without Knowledge' but It didn't fit anywhere. SO... *shrug***


	6. Hades (partial) Important AN

Hades

Apollo wasn't going to die. Hades knew that. The fates themselves had decreed that he would at least survive to see Python and if he was going to survive to see Python it would stand to reason that Apollo was going to live through Caligula.

Still actually feeling Apollo dye _twice_ was unnerving to say the least.

They were gods, gods didn't die.

They faded sure, but they didn't _die._

Luckily, when Apollo stabbed himself with that arrow he didn't hit his heart which would have killed him right the and there. It instead just narrowly missed his heart, giving Medea enough time to save his life. (And if Hades was helping keep his soul _right where it belonged?)_ Then who would know?

 **Want to know more? Read on.**

 **Readers!**

 **I have decided that I will no only be posting Olympian Pain to my Tumblr, Archive of Our Own, and DA.**

 **My Username for DeviantArt is PuellaPulchra100**

 **Archiveofourown is PuellaPulchra**

 **And for Tumblr it is authorgirl1111 (The ramblings of a Future Author)**

 **I already uploaded several chapters so if you want to check it out go right ahead.**


End file.
